the cullens baby
by crazycnow4edward
Summary: Bella's pregnant the voturi are watching her every carefully.but what happens when the baby's are born? oh yes the family's in for a lot of surprises. people help me with names please and tell me whether it should be girl-girl or boy-boy or boy-girl t
1. finding out

Bella's POV

I couldn't stop looking at it… it wasn't possible. Even Carlisle said it wasn't possible.

I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, love..whats wrong?" it was my god like husband Edward.

" im fine." I knew I was a horrible liar. "Bella please come out of there and tell me what's' going on" As I walked out the door he grabbed my waist. "tell me" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Edward if you really want to know…hmm lets go sit down" I said with a sigh. He followed close behind. As we got to the living room Alice lunged at me.

" Im so happy for you and Edward!" I smiled and looked at Edward. He had the most puzzled look on his face." Bella tell me right now!" Edward said in the most calm voice he could managed at this time.

"Edward im…." I got out in a whisper. That I don't even think a vampire could hear. "she's pregnant!" Alice practically screamed. Edward looked stunned.

* * *

Edward POV

I was stunned. If I had to breath I sure as hell wouldn't be. I think I was out in my own world thinking about our baby Until I heard crying. Shit it was Bella…what did I do?

"Bella..shh..I didn't mean.." was all I got out.

" you hate me!" she practically screamed at me. "Bella, love I would never ever hate you"

"promise me that Edward." it was more of a statement then a question. But I quickly answered. "yes of course Bella"

* * *

Bella's POV

Before I knew what happened I was being picked up by Edward and at vampire speed we were running up the stairs into our room. "its time for all humans to go to bed" and with that Edward started to sing me my lullaby. I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Edward POV

As soon as Bella was asleep I went down stairs to find Carlisle. "Carlisle I need to talk to you, its important."

" yes Edward?" he was always so damn calm. " its Bella. She's pregnant."

" yes I did heard the scream from Alice and of course we cant miss her jumping around."

No and of course she see the future and knew it was coming before any one of us did. "my concern is what will happen..to the baby.?"

"ah I see your worried about the baby" he said it like it wasn't a big deal that our baby was going to be half vampire. I thought to myself. "well yes of course Carlisle.

" he thought for a moment then answer me "ill see her tomorrow" with that I turned to go back to the love of my life.

* * *

Bella POV

As I got up all I knew was I didn't feel good. I rushed to to the bathroom.

Edward was by my side in less then a second holding my hair back. "you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Edward im fine…it just morning sickness"

"is this normal Bella?" I laughed to myself. " yes Edward it's normal"

He sighed with relief which made me laugh out loud.

"what are you laughing about Bella swan?" he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"on nothing Edward Cullen"

"It's time to go see Carlisle" Edward sounded so excited.

I smiled and got up to go to the bathroom to take a shower. But before I could get there Edward grabbed me hand. "Bella I want you to know what ever happens I will always be there"

I nodded my head and went for the bath room. I closed the door and started taking my shirt off. I gasped when I looked in the mirror.

Edward came running in. "what happened!?"

"look!!" as I pointed to my rather large baby bump. Oh dear how far along am I? I wondered to myself.

"We'll ask Carlisle." as if Edward read my thoughts.

So with that I pushed him out of the bathroom so I could finally take my damn shower.

I took a rather quick shower so I could see why my baby bump was so large.

As I cam out I saw Edward waiting "lets go" he said as he grabbed my hard and lead me to his Volvo. " I want to come…please.." I heard Alice and rose beg.

"no" Edward said sharply.

"Edward stop it" I started crying. I didn't know why ether.

"shh Bella please stop crying. I didn't mean to"

"Edward relax she's just having one of those emotionally times" esme reminded him

"im sorry" I managed to get out in a whisper.

"so can we go or what?" Alice asked.

I laughed and said sure

We all piled in the Volvo and started to drive. We were pretty close to the hospital when Edward turned to me and asked if we were going to tell Charlie?

Damn I didn't even think of Charlie.

"well are we?"

"not yet.." then we were at the hospital were we meet Carlisle. We go into a room with bunny covered wall paper.

Carlisle made me sit on a bed and he rolled up my shirt. Then started to put on this warm jell on my large baby bump. Then he rolled a machine over the baby. I gasped. And I heard Alice and Rose scream.


	2. there coming

Bella POV

"Carlisle are there two?" I asked with bulging eyes

"yes there are congratulation your having twins."

When he said this I saw Edward smile ear to ear.

Carlisle started taking off the jelly and when he was finish Edward grabbed my me and spun me in the air.

"twins Bella can you believe it?"

"no" I said disbelieving

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked with worry in his voice.

"its just..im scared."

"Bella everything is going to be fine" and with that Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss that I never wanted to end. But it did when we both heard Emmett booming laugh.

"twins!! Alright Edward" then Emmett came over and gave me one of his great big bear hugs

"can't…. breath…let go.." I said as I tried to get air.

"oh sorry Bella, little Eddie, and little Emmett" Emmett said patting my stomach.

Which made me laugh. I turned to Edward " I like though names"

"absolutely NOT!! We are not naming are children little Eddie and little Emmett."

"fine" I said with my arms crossed.

Edward picked me up and put me in his volov and was back in his seat with in seconds.

"Carlisle told me your about 6 months along"

"WHAT!!" in that second he told me I lost it.

"how am I 6 months along?"

"Bella shh calm down" I heard Alice say.

Then Rose explained to me that im carrying a half vampire baby so it wont grow like a normal baby. It will grow much faster.

"oh" was all I could think of saying.

Then I thought was that a good thing or was it bad that it grew so fast?

"Is that good or bad" I asked my question out load.

"well you only have to go Id say 3 months of being pregnant instead of 9" jasper said.

"on in that case it is then" which made the hole family laugh.

Then Alice's scream filled the air.

"what's going on" someone asked I couldn't tell who it was.

"she's having a vision" jasper answer. "but this vision doesn't seem good"

Alice then came out of her vision.

"there coming"

I didn't know what she meant by "there" but I was guess my family did

As I watched then stair at her with hatred expression.

Then I heard Edward ask who Alice whose coming?

"the voltunri are coming to get bella!"


	3. he's watching

I heard Edward ask who

"the voturi" was Alice simple answer.

* * *

Edwards POV

" the voturi. Are you sure?"

"what do they want?…when will they be here?" I asked my thoughts out load.

"they want Bella. They'll be here at 2:30."

I looked at the clock it read 2:25

We have 5 minutes.

"what are we going to do" Bella asked

"You have to hide" I said holding her as close to me as possibly.

I looked at Alice and nodded my head. She knew exactly what that meant. She took Bella's hand and they were both out of the house when I heard Bella yell. "I love you Edward..no fighting!"

"I love you Bella!" I screamed back.

Then I heard a car speed away.

"hello" Caius said.

"what do you want?" I growled.

"Bella" he answered simply.

"why!" Rose yelled.

"she has his baby."

"Baby (s)" Emmett corrected him

"Emmett not the time!" Rose yelled.

"so what if im the father" I said.

"they'll be strong… stronger then any one of us."

When he said my children with be stronger then the voturi I had a smile that must have been ear to ear.

"she's not yours you can't just take her" I said with power in my voice.

"well I guess not Edward.. She's your but we will be watching her carefully" caius said.

" and the baby's"

So will we. Carlisle said.

"now leave!" I roared.

"fine." caius hissed.

" ill be back."

"im calling Alice" I told everyone as I walked away.

I grabbed my cell from the table

" hello?"

"Alice its me Edward"

"how did everything go"

I heard Bella in the back ground.

" Alice is that Edward … let me talk to him."

" Edward! Is everything alright? No fighting right?"

" yes Bella no fighting and yes everything is alright."

"good she said with a sigh."

"what's going to happen to me, little Eddie, and little Emmett?" she said with a laugh.

"there going to watch you… Vary carefully. As for… little Eddie and little Emmett he'll be back for them."

"he's no going to take them.. Is he?"

"no we will never let him take them" I said.

" oh okay" she said like it was no big deal…which surprised me. She usually put up a fight.

"Alice is going to bring you back okay ill see you in a few."

"okay I love you" she said.

"I love you "

Within minutes Alice and Bella were home. Bella was in my arms and all was good…for now.

* * *

PLEASEEEE REVIEW!! i will love you sooo soo much!

thanks to my beta (UnreliableVampire) my story looks all the more better.

she's helped me a hole lot

thanks :


	4. the name game

* * *

Bella's POV

It's been hmm, I thought to myself. About a month since the voturi came  
looking  
for me. I was so scared. Not just for myself ether for my new family. I was  
hoping there wouldn't be a fight and I was so thankful that there  
wasn't.

"Bella we're here," Edward said trying to keep the worry out of his  
voice.

"Hmm?" I asked confused. Edward of course had to smile at that.

"Bella we're at Charlie's you said after thinking about it that he needs  
to know," Edward said kissing my forehead that even now sent a shiver down  
myspine."Okay, lets go," I said grabbing his hand. That he held tighter  
than tight.

He hasn't seen me in forever. I don't think I was even showing last time  
he saw me. Oh dear…I thought to myself. I saw the image perfectly. We tell  
Charlie and he brings out his police gum and shoots Edward.. Dimmitt Edward  
won't die. What are we going to tell him.. Yea dad my husbands a vampire  
and  
im carrying 2 half vampire baby's. He's going to think Edward brain  
washed me and iv went crazy.

I was awoken from my thoughts by a huge hug.

" Bella.. How are?" I knew this wasn't my fathers voice. Oh my god. It  
was Jacobs voice.

"Put me down this instant!" I said with a hiss. He has no right to be  
touching me.. Or my baby's. I was thinking to myself again. When I was  
given  
a normal human hug. "Bella I've missed you so much."

"Dad as you can see we need to talk to you." I looked over at Jacob.  
"Just you."  
I heard Edward snicker. I could just picture him looking at Jacob with a  
smile ear to ear. As if saying "haha".

As I tried to sit down with Charlie Edward came over and helped me down.

"Charlie… I'm pregnant… with twins," I said not believe it came out.

" Bella Swan…err Cullen. Are you sure you even want kids.. at this  
time?" I knew the water works were coming.

Oh no I heard Edward say. "What.. What did I say?" Charlie soon said  
after the crying stated.

"Charlie she's been carrying them for 7 months now.. she wants them,"  
as Edward stated saying that I started to laugh in between crying at the  
part  
were he said I had been pregnant for 7 months. When its only really been  
three  
or four.

"Um, Charlie im going to take her home.. She needs rest," Edward said  
helping my to my feet.

"Dad can I have a hug?" I asked sounding embarrassed asking my father  
for  
a hug.

"Sure Bella." I'm pretty sure I saw him fight back some tears as he  
huggedme.As we walked out of the house Edward picked me up.. As heavy as I was  
and put  
me in the Volvo.

On the way home I was staring out the window wondering about if my babies  
were going to be both girls or both boys or even better a boy and a girl.  
Then  
I felt it. I gasped and Edward almost lost control of the Volvo.

"What's wrong Bella?" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

Then I saw his face light up. I swear his eyes were as gold as they could  
be.

"They kicked," I answered his question that was roaming around in  
hishead.The silent's was almost killing. When I turned to him. "Edward  
what aboutnames?"He was silent until he figure out when we'd talk about  
it.

"How about with the family?" he said with a smile creeping on his face.

"Sounds fine to me," I said starting to look out the window. Then I saw  
the Cullen's house creping up.

I knew Alice would be waiting to hear what happened.

"Edward? How long do you think I have to go?" I said full of wonder. I  
really wanted to know. My back was starting to hurt and I could barely move.

"Oh, I'd say about a month maybe a month and a half," he said rubbing  
circles in my hand.

The car was parked and Edward was by my side in an instant. Helping me out  
of the car.

Alice was at my side asking what happened. God she's so impatient, I  
though  
to myself.

"He's fine with it," I said in a hiss because I was annoyed. Edward  
grabbed my waists and lead me in the house.

"Can we talk about names now?" I pleaded. I put the best puppy dog eyes  
on. "Please, please, please!" I said looking at Edward.

"Sure, everyone we need to talk to you." All the heads popped up looking  
straight at me. Alice I could tell had her answer ready.

"I like Gabe, Dakota, and Autania, Zoe." she yelled. Then a smile  
crawled on her face knowing she answered mine and Edward's question. Are  
whole family looked so confused.

"Edward and I were both wondering what we should name are baby's and we  
would like you to help us. We want you to pick from the names Gabe, Dakota,  
Adan, Hunter, Evan, and Seth for boys, and for girl names there's Ava,  
Ella, Riley, Zoe, Lucky, and Autania"

"Well, I like Gabe, Hunter and Lucky, Ava" Rose was the first one to say  
something.

Then jasper piped in, "Well, I like Gabe, Adan, and Zoe, Autania.

I smiled and turned to Emmett, "Well, you know I really liked the names  
little Emmett and little Eddie. But I guess I like Gabe, Dakota and Zoe,  
Autania. I knew everyone liked Gabe by the way there picking."

I turned to Esme. "Well, Bella I like Ella because it reminds me of you  
and  
I also like Lucky. But for the boys it was easy to pick I like Gabe along  
with  
everyone eles. I also like Seth."

I smiled at her saying thank you.

"Carlisle?" I looked at him wondering what he would say. It was  
always wise."I like ,hmm, Eva and Zoe and for the boys Evan and Gabe. They  
just sound  
right to me." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Bella you need your rest lets go." Edward came by and scoped me up and  
gave me a light kiss on my forehead. Then ran up stairs. He laid in the bed  
with me. Then he whispered in my ear "You never asked me what I wanted to  
names them."

Oh yea or p.s.

I need people to tell me if it should be a boy-boy or girl-girl or -girl- boy.

And names please

I like the (pick from my names)

For boy names: Gabe, Dakota, Adan, hunter, Evan, Seth (I like the name Gabe here)

For girl names(: Ava, Ella, Riley, Zoe, Lucky, Autania) ß (that's my fav)

Or the names Skyler (can be for both boy and girl and also one of my fav's)


	5. cravings

Bella POV

"oh your right. Edward what do you want to name them?" I said as the snicker creped on my face.

"I like Gabe and Evan for boys. Autania and Zoe for girls. He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"what about you Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I like the same names as you. But I love the name Skyler."

I saw Edward smile and nod his head. "its time to sleep my love." he started to sing me my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep.

I yawned and tried me best to sit up. It was rather difficult now that my baby bump really wasn't a bump anymore more like a mountain. Then I felt Edward grab my wrist. "what are you doing up" I looked at the clock and it read 1:45 in the morning.

"Edward how muh do you love me?" I said giving my best get me what I want smile.

"what do you want" Edward said half sighing half laughing.

"I want pickles! And cake… marble cake and to drink I want orange juice." he looked shocked and discussed at the same time. But with a sigh he picked me and and said fine as we both started down stairs.

"what are you doing up Bella?" esme asked.

"she has cravings" Edward answered her while putting me down on the couch. He gave me a kiss and was out the door. I think I even heard him say where am I going to find cake, pickles, and orange juice. I laughed.

"so what are you craving Bella?" Emmett asked trying his best not to laugh.

" marble cake, pickles, and orange juice!" I said then I looked at there faces and started laughing.

"it sounds good ok?" next thing I knew Emmett wa rolling on the floor laughing. It took him a long time to calm down but when he did Edward walked through the door with a large marble cake, 2 glass jars full of pickles, and 2 cartons of orange juice.

"yummy!!" I squealed as I took the cake and pickles. I set them on the table and dug in. "Edward can you get me…" he had a full glass of orange juice on the table before I could even finish my sentence.

"thanks" I said gulping it down.

I looked up from what I was eating and saw the discussed faces of my family looking at me.

"that's gross" Rose said. But I kept eating until I was full.

"that was good" I said walking up the stairs after cleaning up.

"im sure it was Bella dear you nearly ate it all" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Lets just go to bed." I said crossing my arms (playfully)

* * *

I decided to end it there. But im going to make a chp. For Edward but in his chp. Its going to be about 3 and ahalf weeks later. (only about 2 more weeks until baby's are do (eeep!!) (I got something exciting up my sleve for that part XD


	6. shopping!

"Edward I don't want to go," Bella pleaded to me with begging eyes.

"No! you're going!" Alice said pulling my love out of my arms and into  
the  
Volvo. "Lets go," Alice said sounding quit irritated. I laughed.

"Why do I have to go?!" Bella asked me.

"We need to get the baby's room together don't we?" I answered  
herquestion."Fine," she said crossing arms and looking out the window.

"We're here!" Alice screamed grabbing Bella's hand. We all walked into  
the new baby store in town. "I like this one," Alice pointed to a bright  
red crib set. I heard Bella gag.

"Bella what about this?" I suggested it was sky blue.

"Edward you're the one that likes blue not me." she said with  
achuckle."No, I like this one" Bella pointed to a 4 set that included a  
crib,  
high chair, rocking chair, and a changing table. They were all bright green  
with frogs all over them.

"I like it," I said thinking were going to have  
to paint the room green.

"Edward I want to paint the room green. Is that okay?" she asked me.  
"I know it's a weird color.. Bright green in all but it can be for both  
boys  
and girls. So because we don't know the sex…"

"Of course Bella." She snuggled closer to me.

"Okay you two love birds, we have to go shop for clothes." I heard Bella  
sigh and then we were off.

"How about we go to Baby Gap?" Alice asked

Bella nodded her head. Then wander off

"Edward how do you like this one?" Bella said spinning.

"I love it Bella" she went to look for more (belly shirts) as Emmett  
calls them. Then I started to space out. I just couldn't believe in the  
next  
week Bella's going to have our baby's. Then I was awakened by Bella  
shaking me.

"Edward, it's time to go home. I got my clothes and Alice ordered the  
three  
cribs." Bella said cranky.

"Three… why three?" I asked looking more at Alice.

"Oh, I had a vision. Lets just say you going to need them," she said  
with  
the biggest smile on her face.

I thought to myself, are one of the cribs going to break?

"Edward lets go now!" I hurried along next to Bella. I could tell she  
was  
very irritated.

BELLA"S POV

We were all in the Volvo with it must have been five bags each full of new  
clothes that I didn't need.

I was so tired. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep forever. I looked  
out the window and started to daydream. Are children will be born in a week.  
Its amazing im going to be a mother and Edward a father. He's so happy. I  
still don't get why Alice made us get three cribs but I'm sure we'll  
find  
out soon.

"We're here, Bella." Edward sweet voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Edward, can we just go lay down?" I said pleading he'd say yes.

"Of course my love," Edward said with a smile. We went up to are room  
and  
I practically fell on the bed. Edward was by my side singing me my lullaby.

"Bella, love?" Edward said in a calming voice.

"Hm, Edward?" I said drifting to sleep.

"We'll have a big surprise waiting for you when you wake up."

I yawned and said okay. Then ever so fast fell into a deep sleep.


	7. there room

Edwards POV

As soon as Bella was asleep I got off the bed ever so carefully trying not to wake my love. I walked into the hall and two doors down. I walked into our baby's room. It was freshly painted green. I didn't have to touch the wall I could smell the freshly painted green on the wall like I was putting a flower to my nose. I looked at the three boxes that where holding all the parts for the cribs. I sighed then I heard Emmett laugh.

"don't worry little Eddie we'll help you." Emmett said with another laugh.

Jasper shook his head in agreement.

We all walked over to the boxes. Then started to unpack them. There must have about a million pieces in the box.

"lets get started" I said with a heavy sigh.

Within two hours jasper and I were done. Emmett on the other hand wasn't. he was id say about half way done.

"you want some help Emmett?" I asked wanted ever so badly to get done. The walls where now dry so we could start brining the changing table in. but not of course Emmett can do it by himself.

"no I don't need any help" Emmett said in a humph.

Then we all heard a crack. I looked at Emmett.

"shit" Emmett said under his breath.

What just happened?!" Alice asked while running in the room.

Then she saw exactly what happened.

"EMMETT! YOU DIDN'T!" I saw Emmett try to scoot away. He was scared of Alice.

"you broke the 3ed crib! Edward fix it!" she said screaming while walking out of the room.

"and don't let Emmett touch it again" she said before she disappearing down the stairs.

I started on the last crib and I had it done and safe.. In an hour.

We had the whole family bring all the toys Bella, Alice and Rose bought while out shopping. When we where done I looked at the room and it looked great. I was happy but then I looked at the clock Bella would be getting up in know time. I ran to our room right when she was waking up.

" hi honey" she said trying to get up. I swear she was so big she could have 3 in her. But we both knew she only had two.

"come on I have something to show you." I said grabbing her hand and leading her into the hall.

Bella's POV

Edward was leading me into the hall. I just remembered what we where talking about last night. I big surprise. He walked me to the baby's room and opened the door. I gasped when I saw the room. It was beautiful. Green wall just like I wanted and the cribs where all up with tons of toys surrounding each and everyone of them.

"I love it" I squealed. Hugging Edward. Then I felt horrible. I screamed.

"EDWARD ITS TIME!"

* * *

hey guys its the last time you can tell me what names you like. there on like the last pg. im to lazy and tired cuz its likes 3 in the morning when im doing this (the shit i do for you guys)

but please tell me the names you like

and i can wait to unleash my big twist laughs evilly

thank you!! D


	8. the baby's ARE HERE!

"I love it!!" I squealed hugging Edward then I felt a sudden jolt of energy go though my body. I screamed "EDWARD ITS TIME!!"

I'm going to do a Edward POV then a Bella pov and so on…

* * *

Edwards POV

I believe my heart stopped well if it was beating it would have.

"Are…are you sure?" I asked Bella.

"EDWARD!" she screamed while having another contraction.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I said to her. All she could do was nod the pain hurt so much. I felt so bad for doing this to her I kissed her forehead while picking her up and running (not at human speed I much admit) to Carlisle.

"Edward what's wrong?" Carlisle asked with concern in his voice.

I gulped and told him its time. He nodded and when to get his bag.

"Edward am I having them here…" she had the most scared face on. It looked as if she wanted to cry.

"yes Bella it safest there… you do know they can be half vampire?" she nodded and then another contraction hit.

"Edward I'm not kidding its really is time like now!!" her face was bright red.

" Carlisle! Hurry" I was helping Bella lay down on the floor when Carlisle came with his bag and had Bella sit up. She did what he told and then he pulled out a needle.

" oh no I'm not having you stick that in my back." he then told her it would make the birth hurt a lot less and then another contraction hit her and she screamed for it.

Once it was in her screaming died down and Carlisle made her push and I helped her along….

Bella POV

* * *

"push Bella" was al I heard. But then I heard a soft cry. I smiled but I had another coming and needed to push. So that I did. I was so glad Carlisle gave me the meds so make it not hurt… as much. Then within 5 minutes I heard another soft cry. I smiled " what sex?" I asked.

"two boys" Edward said kissing me with full on force that I didn't expect.

"um.. Bella I am going to ask you to keep pushing." I looked at Carlisle But I pushed. " theirs going to be three!"? he nodded with a smile on his face. I heard a loud cry.

"it's a girl." Edward said holding his little boys in his big arms. Carlisle handed me the girl.

"Edward we need to name them don't you think?" he nodded. Well want to name this little girl. Autania Rose Cullen. What about the boys? Edward asked. "well what names do you like..?" hmmm… Gabe Emmett Cullen for this little boy. He said rubbing the cheek of the first born. For this one he said kissing the forehead of the seconded born. His name will be… Evan Jasper Cullen. I smile and said those names where perfect. Then a sudden pain came to my finger. In was autania's finger causing the pain. "Edward!" I screamed.

"what's wrong." then he saw he quickly put both Gabe and Evan down and grabbed Autania from me and pried her small …yet so strong hand off my one finger. "Carlisle can you come look at her finger?" Edward asked his father. Carlisle walked over and touched my finger. I flinched it hurt so bad.

"its broken" Carlisle said with a sigh. "I'm guessing we have a strong half vampire on are hands." Edward said with a smile from ear to ear.

Then the door was slammed in. Alice came running to my side followed by the rest of the family. Then hers eyes went wide. And she started to count. One… two… three…

"oh my god there's three!!" she screamed with happiness.

"yup one girl and 2 boys. The girls name is Autania Alice Rose Cullen. The first born boy is named Gabe Emmett Cullen and the second born is named Evan jasper Cullen. I had smiles from everyone.

"okay its time to go" Esme said pushing everyone out of the room.

"Bella hold

Gabe and Evan in your hands." I called in Alice and handed her Autania. Then picked up Bella and the boys and took them up stairs.

"oh Edward I'm not tired." she said yawning. I laid her down and took the boys and went into the hall to meet Alice with my little girl falling asleep in her arms. We both walked in the frog filled room. I laid Gabe and even in there cribs and took my falling asleep little girl in my arms.

But all of a sudden I saw something. It was Autania but she wasn't a baby she must have been at least 6. The voturi was with her.. No pulling her away from Bella but then Autania burst out of there grip. I saw my boys being held down by it must have been 5 guards each. But they couldn't get away… that is until Autania came and pulled each and everyone of them off. I heard Caius say to Autania that he suspected her to be the most powerful vampire alive and not her brothers. Then he flu at her and this vision started to fade. I looked down at Autania she was now crying. Yet I smiled she' going to be the strongest vampire alive oh how he brothers will inv her. No wonder she was so strong that she broke her mothers finger. walked over to her crib.

"good night my sweet angle I kissed my baby girls head and went to my baby boys crib and kissed there heads to wishing them all a good first night.

I returned to my love full of wonder. I knew I was going to spend my whole night thinking about that vision.

* * *

how do you guys like my big twist and i got more twist to come


	9. my babies

5 ½ months later

* * *

Bella's POV

I was was sitting on the couch watching Autania, Evan, and Gabe play around. I was always amused by Autania.. She's only 6 1/2 months old yet she could talk.. she can walk. She didn't even crawl she just got up and walked. Her brother on the other hand… where crawling and mumbling words. All of us except Edward had no idea why she was so strong. He was hiding something and I knew it.

"mama I hungry" my little angel said pulling on my shirt.

"well what do you want honey?" I said with a smile knowing exactly what she wanted. She was in love with bananas.

"BANNANAS!!"

"You only get one don't want to spoil the dinner grandma made for you and your brothers."

"mommy why don't you eat with us?" I knew this question was coming sooner or later.

"well honey mommy and the family don't need to eat." I said trying to sound as convincing to a 7 month old.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Gabe trying to stand. "Edward!! Come here!"

Edward was by my side in the blink of an eye. "what's wrong?.. Are you hurt?" but then I pointed to Gabe. Edward looked over and I saw a smile come to his face. Gabe was now up and leaning on the couch for support. Evan was clapping and laughing. Edward then turned to me and and kissed me.. I mean really kissed me it lasted a hole 20 seconds. Then we split. But I wanted more.. So I went on my tip toes… but before I could Edward stopped me. "Bella the kids are here." he said in his best apologetic voice. I sighed and walked over to Evan and took him in my arms.

"m.. ma… mama" I stared at him incomplete shock. My baby girl could talk and walk. Gabe can now stand but not yet talk and now my Evan can talk but still not walk.

"ma… mama!" I smiled.

"Mommy he's hun… hungry." I saw Edwards face drop.

"Autania how did you know that?" Edward asked Autania in a confused face.

"I hear.. heard him say it daddy" she said running over to him.

I walked over to the now fully standing Gabe and picked him up and started my way upstairs. "come on its time to go to bed"

I Autania ran very fast… to her bed I put Gabe and Evan in there cribs.

"night Autania, Gabe and Evan" I said to all my children Edward by my side.

"ni.. night mommy" I heard from Autania.

I turned off the light and closed the door.

On are way down stairs Edward picked me up and we where in the living room in no time… even tho I could have ran myself.

"Hey did you put the kids to bed?" esme asked.

"yea there sound asleep.. Well at least I hope."

"that's good but you guys need to rest now" she said holding up the movies batman.

"okay" I said smiling they all new I loved batman.

I pulled Edward to the couch and Alice put in the DVD. It was just the beginning of the movie when my cell phone rang.

I walked into the kitchen.

"hello?"

"hey Bella its Jacob…."

* * *

im really sorry for my last chp. i know it was really really confusing. hop this one make sense

thank you for the review they keep me going XD

so please keep them coming

ilyy you all and i know this chp. wasn't very exciting well until the Jacob thing. but this chp. was really telling you about the children and of course Autania. ;

thank you and keep commenting : D


	10. Jacob!

anther chp. Tonight god im on a roll WOO!!

* * *

Bella's POV

"well hey Jacob…" I said into the cell quietly.

" there's no need to be afraid Bells" I quietly growled to myself. I hated being called that by _him._

"what do you want Jacob.?!" I screamed. When Edward heard the name Jacob he was by my side within seconds.

"what does he want?" he said I swear he was getting ready to go find him.

I told him to be quit. He gave me the saddest face. Then I kissed his cheek while still listening to Jacob babble on but then I heard something.

"you want to what?" I asked Jacob over the phone.

" you!" Jacob said. I was without words.

"NO!!" I screamed into the phone. By this time Edward was holding me in his arms rubbing circles in my hand.

"Bells relax I just want to see you.. And the baby's."

"NO! this will not happen!" Edward was saying in the back round.

"tell that bloodsucker to shut up." Jacob said with a hiss.

"Jacob if you cant respect Edward then…" I was saying into the phone when Jacob said he just needed to see me.

"fine when?" I said feeling uneasy about this all.

"hmm im busy for about 3 months sorry Bells is 3 months good?"

He said with a laugh.

"yea that's fine bye"i said extremely irritated.

"wait Bells I love you"Jacob said.

Once he said that I closed the cell and walked over to Edward.

"I don't care if we were watching batman I want to go lay down." I said laying down my head on his ice cold chest. its like ice and ice sticking together.

I was walking up the stairs and then turned into our room. "you know I don't want to you to go. Alice cant have visions when your around _him_…"

"oh Edward" I said running into his arms. He kissed my forehead.

"I just love you to much. I cant lose you." he said. I snuggled closer to him. Then all of a sudden. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. I got under the covers.

" Edward don't be scared I wont get hurt." I said hugging him. Ad we talked all night long…

* * *

3 months later.

"Edward we'll be fine i promise" i said with my biggest smile.

"i guess... you have these little monster." he said as he tickled Gabe.

"Dad..ddy ...stop. " Gabe managed to say between giggles.

i kissed Edward goodbye and Autania and the boys ran up and gave him a hug and we where off.

we walked up to the house with Edward still watching all of us.

"mommy can i ring the door bell? pleeease?" Autania asked me in her sweeties voice. she wasn't even one and she was learning from me.

"sure you can." and with that she started to run to the door bell but lost her footing and started to fall but before she could even touch the ground Jacob was holding her in his arms. i was worried. i looked back at Edward and i could tell he needed to ketch her but couldn't because of the line. i mouthed im sorry and we'll be fine to him and he started to get in his car. i didn't think he was going very far but he was still out of site.

" come on in Bells and the little ones. can i get you anything?"he said with a smile.

"ummm no but Gabe could use a water. thanks" i said as i put on my fake smile.

as Jacob walked into the kitchen i could tell Autania wanted to tell me something.

"what is it?" i asked quietly.

"mommy hes bad. he thinks bad thoughts. and i since madness from him. i want to go home." she started to shed a tear.

"oh whats wrong with the little one?" Jacob said as he saw he weeping.

"jake.. um we need to go home.." i said getting scared for my children.

"What.. you just got here!!" i could tell he was getting angry so i pushed my kids behind me. i would do anything for them.

"Jake were leaving!!" i screamed getting up and pushing my kids towards the door. Then i heard a ripping sound. i knew what was happing he was turning wolf. i got the door open and pushed my kids out before he jumped at me. he then dug his claws into my arm. i let out a sheer cry. all his weight was on me. then all of a sudden it was lifted away. i looked up and there was my 9 month old daughter with peer black eyes throwing Jacob around like a stuffed teddy bear. then i heard a deep growl i looked over at the door and saw Edward standing there. i got up and ran to him. he hugged me and then let go and pushed me behind him. and was ready to kill Jacob.

"no Edward let her do it." i said with pleading eyes.

"no she'll get hurt. and...and.." he sad looking at his daughter.

"Edward look at her shes not human yet shes to strong to be a normal vampire. you need to tell me what you know about her"

by the time i said that she had Jacob pinned against the wall. " Dont hurt my mommy!!" and then threw him across the room we all ran out of the house and into the car.

"Edward.. you need to tell me what she is." i looked at my daughter that eyes where once black and now are perfectly blue(unlike Bella or Edwards). when i really looked at her i saw not me or edward but she did have her fathers face. she had my wonderful experience of falling down all the time. that hair i don't know where she gets the golden blond hair. then i looked at my boys i was amazed on how different they looked. Gabe had my brown hair and im sure must have been Edwards hazel eyes. Evan on the other hand had Edward lushes red-ish hair and my green eyes. i was awaken from my thinking from Edward

"do you want to know why Autania's like that?"Edward asked me

"yea i do" i smiled holding my cut.

" well it all started out like this..."

* * *

thank you i got i think 2 chps. up

i got a hole hell of review today and i LOVE them

please please please keep them coming it help me write XD

i love you all

sara


	11. she's what!

"do you want to know why Autania's like that?" Edward asked me.

"yea I do." I said smiling holding my cut.

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward saw me holding my cut that was now dripping blood. He stepped on the gas peddle sending us at 110 down a hill.

"well…strangely the night you had them when she was in my arms I had uhm.. had a visions." he gave me a strange look like I'd be shocked, but of course with all the shit that's been going on I wouldn't dare to be shocked.

"and…?" I said telling him with my face that im not the slightest bit shocked and he should keep going.

"well I cant see visions unless Alice it by me or well.. There's a… vampire.. That can see the _past_ or the future." well now I was a little shocked.

"Autania's a vampire…?" I asked trying my best not to be surprised. But couldn't help my eyes bulge out.

"yes but that explains why she's growing so fast, but I asked Carlisle if she were to grow then slow down then grow again.. Well if it could happen. Well he said yes.

"so she's growing at hyper speed? How is that you don't age yet she's like a 3 year old." I said sighing

"well its are super strength that's making her grow fast but don't worry she wont be six by her first year of living." Edward said with a laugh.

"she'll grow then slow down then grow faster then slow down and so on so forth. Edward said with a nod. Quickly pulling into the drive way. Edward kissed my forehead and told me to stay. So I did as I was told and stayed right in that seat. While Edward took the children out of there car seats. Edward then came around and opened the car door for me.

"well thank you Edward" I said kissing his cheek.

"ewww" I heard from my daughter. I laughed as I was taken out of the car.

"im tired" Gabe said yawning.

"ahh its time to go to bed then. Edward said with a smile.

We walked inside and Alice took the kids as I was saying goodnight to them.

Edward turned to me. told me we need to was out the cut that i was still holding. we both went to the sink and he brought out a first aid kit. when my cut was washed out i turned to Edward and gave him my most sexiest smile. I get what I want.

"Bella.. What are you thinking" Edward said giving his crooked smile.

"like you don't know.." I said back teasing.

Then I was in his arms on are way upstairs for a night full of fun.

* * *

XDXDXD WOO! Done thank you.

Im surprised I got it done.

Iv been having a really hard time…

Send me reviews please!!

It would make me happy


End file.
